Words Speak Better Than Actions
by LoneWolf LUFC
Summary: Just a litte one shot a cute little fluff.


**Disclaimer: Whoa guess what! It's not mine**

**Awooooooo! The Lone Wolf is back my dear readers, and how are we all doing! Been reading some sweet little fics ideally from one of our upcoming stars, NalaxSimba, if you have not read her little one shots then you want slapping sunshine, her early works are not superb I'll admit but then again my early works were rather poor. Although they have recently taken a leap in quality and sweetness. So get your lion asses onto the search box and look her up or the Wolf will come and getya! Also someone that has caught my eye would be the great Strike The Wolf, not to sound egocentric but I wonder if I inspired the name hmmm, anyway gave his story a read too well worth it now hes tweaked it! So without further ado here is my own little one shot and maybe if your lucky I might decide to do a feature length story. Enjoy my dear readers!**

Words Speak Louder Than Actions

Simba's POV

The ground radiated heat as though a fire raged beneath the gravelly surface. Even laying in the grass felt as though I were stretched out on a bed of dragons teeth, the sun hung in the sky a burning orb brandishing its blistering rays down upon me.

Although I complain about the intense heat on a regular basis, it never really bothered me when I could just remain still. It was better than running around in this humid atmosphere. No the best thing for me and the other cubs to do was to remain still and in the shade if we could. Because of my own detachment from the other cubs due to my rank in the pride and the fact that I didn't like them, I sprawled out in the grass. The only other lion in the local surrounding was Nala.

From the moment I could walk and talk at the same time, Nala and I had been best friends, Amigos, buddies, lovers? I had toyed with the idea of asking Nala to date me, I never really wondered too much about my own deeper feelings for the tan lioness. We were still cubs after all; I hadn't even grown any mane yet. I summarised a while ago that I had a crush on my best friend but in order to cover it up and hide my feelings I had to act as though the idea of having a girl friend was disgusting.

I broke my act when I stole a quick peek at the girl beside me. She turned her head slowly to look at me but I had already returned my head to its previous position. I sensed her looking away, more suspiciously than I would have liked, as though she could read my mind, not that it was incredibly difficult to do so. I was like a book, I was easy to read and easy to open, by open I mean that if the right person asked I would do something without questions being asked for them. Nala of course was at the summit of this list of people that would gain my overall usage.

She never used it however; she always showed some reluctance to ask my assistance. I never did understand why.

"Simba? Are you ok?" There it was again, that angelic voice, the voice that drove me insane and could steer me into hell and back. The voice of a certain sapphire eyed beauty that would quite easily cause me to – "Simba!"

I snapped out of my trance and looked at the angry young cub before me.

"You weren't listening again! You never listen to me!" Damn it, now I was in for it.

"I do to listen I was just a bit dazed by the heat is all" Nala glared at me.

"Really then why were you staring at those girls by the watering hole" Now I was confused the funny thing was Nala was laid in front of me so that in order to look at her I had to look in the general direction of the watering hole. She had me pinned either way.

"I wasn't!" was my calm level headed response. Nala scoffed in disbelief, I began to worry, I had done nothing and I had upset her. Wondering about what caused this sudden turn of events I leapt over her lay in front of her my back to the watering hole.

"There now the only way I can look is at you" I blushed staring into Nala's blue orbs. I couldn't tell whether it was the sunlight hitting her face from a different angle or if something had changed, but Nala looked pinker. She looked for lack of better word cuter.

I sighed in rejection to my own lack of though.

"Wow" I breather the air leaving me in the single move.

"Wow what?" Nala blinked glancing around nervously as though she had done something wrong.

"N…nothing!" I exclaimed hiding my blushing features and trying to suppress the nervousness that radiated from me all too well.

"No you said wow I want to know" Nala demanded stubbornly. I fidgeted not quite sure how to express myself.

"Err well you look kinda pretty today" I said quietly. Nala looked down at her paws with a small smile.

"Prince Simba are you telling a yucky girl she looks pretty?" Nala teased flirtatiously. I blushed and muttered.

"Well, not just any girl" Nala blushed and seemed to suppress a giggle.

"Um…Simba?" I looked into her eyes as I answered.

"Yeah?" She seemed to be playing around with something between her little paws.

"I was wondering do you erm like anyone?" I was flummoxed by this sudden question, I could not pinpoint exactly where the reason for her asking came from.

"Erm how do you mean?" I stalled for time I knew exactly what she meant.

"Like do you have a crush on anybody?" she asked growing very pink around the cheeks.

I decided to be truthful.

"Yeah" I blushed. Nala's once joyful face fell her head drooped slightly.

"Oh I see" I was beginning to really worry by now I could not understand what was wrong.

"Nala whats -?" before I could finish she sprinted towards Pride Rock, although I could hear her sobbing.

Nala's POV

I ran as fast as my short legs would carry me. It was foolish of me to belief the prince would like me. The dirty ground vanished rapidly to be replaced with more; I ate up the distance as though it was nothing. I wanted nothing more than to go back and confess my feelings for Simba, but he had a girlfriend or he would have very soon anyway. My chest hurt from exertion but it hurt more from the news I had just received.

"Nala honey whatever the matter?" my mother asked as I ploughed into her side tears streaming down my face.

"S...S…Simba" I cried trying to control my breathing.

"Whats wrong with Simba?" she asked worriedly.

"H…H…he has a…a c…crush on someone!" Fresh tears burst through my already red eyes.

My mother embraced me tightly whispering soothing words.

"Well I don't think he's the only one is he?" I blushed and felt the pain in my chest build. I shook my head embarrassed especially as all the other cubs that had stayed in from the heat were now watching me excitedly.

"Well how long as he known this girl? Whats her name?" I shook my head.

"I d…don't know" My mom smiled although I did not see it.

"Well how do you know its not you?" my mom whispered in my ear. The pain left, the tears stopped though my sobbing was out of control. The logic was correct; Simba had told me nothing more than he had a crush.

He had told me not long ago that he thought I was pretty. Suddenly I felt prettier, I felt better about how I looked.

The sobbing began to subside and I removed my face from my mom's side.

"There you see I'm sure he's out there now looking for you" I grinned shyly.

"Do you really think so" my mom smiled and led me outside to the tip of Pride Rock.

A small golden cub climbed the rocks his head bent low and his face red, with him was his brown furred friend Chumvi.

"Go on do it man!" Chumvi egged Simba on to do something and by the looks of things Simba was not too happy about being put in the spotlight.

I froze and listened intently.

"She's right there do it" Was all I heard from the brown furred cub whose eyes always glinted with mischief. Simba slowly padded over to me, I could only see the top of his head as he kept his face hidden although this was understandable due to the number of eyes suddenly focused on him and her.

"Err are you alright?" Simba muttered to me when we were in earshot. I nodded shyly.

Simba sat down in front of me and my mom pushed me along the ground towards him. I sat down and stared at the ground just in front of Simba, I tried to think of other ways in which I could stare at him without actually looking at him.

"I have some thing to t...tell you" he stuttered blushing. I could feel my heart beating rapidly as though it were preparing to leap out of my throat and dance in front of us. I waited with baited breath.

"I have a crush on you, it was you I was talking about earlier and I was too scared to admit it." Simba mumbled although I heard quite clearly what he said. I scowled and batted him at the back of his head.

"Ow what was that for?" he exclaimed humiliated at what he thought was a blatant rejection.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier rather than waiting for a crowd!" I asked through gritted teeth before smiling at him. Amused I watched his sudden surge in colour, and marvelled at the fact that I had done that to him.

Simba's face adopted a cheeky grin and I began to feel concerned for what he had planned.

"Well if I had done it earlier then I couldn't show everyone this." He slowly moved his head closer to mine, I felt the blood pounding in my head and I nearly fainted, I felt so excited my first kiss and it would be with my first crush my stomach felt as though it was doing somersaults. I moved my head a little closer waiting for him to lead on.

He did my thoughts were a blurry mix until his lips struck mine. After that moment, my legs struggled under my weight, my stomach churned with excitement, my face flushed with pleasure and my tail raised from joy.

My mind was empty all I knew at that moment was I was still on my feet. When Simba pulled away I was left standing with a vacant grin upon my face. One that would rarely leave me.

Words really do speak better than actions sometimes.


End file.
